themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron Lugo
"I Did Something Wrong Manny I Just Hit One Of The Minions By Mistake" Aaron is the one of Manny's Brothers that who was there for him in battle and brotherhood and even also Aaron have alot of common and as even that his pet creature was Hydrosmith and as also Aaron is the Water Clan Duel Master and He can fight alongside with his brothers in combat and even also Aaron have alot personally in fighting, but dueling is most of his time and even also Aaron try to be best duelist He was He knew that He'e also was the Son of Poseidon the God of the Sea and as his brothers was called Sons of the Big Three, Manny the Son of Zeus the Sky God and Hayden the Son of Hades the Death God and even also Aaron can master Water civilization creatures to defeat Darkspella in combat Aaron Profile Name: City: State: Florida Affiliation: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Water /Fire Race: Human/Tsunami Dragon Clans: Water Secondary Clans: Fire Family Hydrosmith Garcia ( Pet ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Manny, Hayden and Pogue ( Brothers ) Zoey, Minnie, Thalia, Rio and Sasha ( Sisters ) Metis Garcia ( Sister-In Law ) Chargera Garcia ( Niece ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Minevra Garcia ( Niece ) Eria Garcia ( Niece ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Hiita Garcia ( Niece ) Personally Creature Stubborn Jasper Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter Gallows Blissful Kaiser Freezing Kachikochin Kaidou Crawler, Hidden Blade Q-tronic Hypermind Codeless Sorge Thirteen King Tritonus ( for the Water Shard only ) Falling Cherry Blossom Snowstorm Radiak Galks Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness Cyber N World Cyber J Eleven Splash Zebrafish Storm Seeker Terradragon Bagnaborne Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser Goodnight Mr. Hippopo Feather Tower Lunatron Green Baltic, Peerless Brute Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Deck Episode Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole - Aaron's main spell Cyber Brain - Aaron's Water spell Summon Spirits - Aaron's summoning spell Aaron's Cross Gears Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword - Aaron's main cross gear Saving Sword - Memory Accela - Aaron's Water cross gear Aaron Clan Class Master Master Nadia Master Chavez Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Water Clans Category:Fire Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Water Category:Fire Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Good Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Duel Masters Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Water Class Category:Water Civilizations Duelists Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Fire Class Category:Fire Civilizations Duelists Category:King Tritonus Students Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Spirit Beasts User Category:Water Civilizations Wizards Category:Manny's Family Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Ranked Students Category:Shinboi Diviner Category:Main Characters